wowwikifandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Gnomy
thumb|Gnomy Pomysłowe Gnomy, mistrzowie technologii, byli obywatele Gnomeregan, są rasą drobnych humanoidów, które obecnie tułają się w Tinker Town - dzielnicy krasnoludzkiej stolicy - Ironforge, w sojuszu z Przymierzem. Wstęp thumb|Symbol technologii Gnomy są maleńką, niezmordowaną rasą majsterkowiczów, żyjącą pod ziemią. Podczas Drugiej Wojny budowali różne pojazdy oraz inne gadżety dla Przymierza - łodzie podwodne oraz maszyny latające - aby przeciwstawiać się Hordzie. Są doskonałymi mechanikami i wynalazcami, sławnymi ze swego zasobu wiedzy i z ekscentrycznej natury. Nawet po zdziesiątkowaniu ich rasy i zniszczeniu ich miasta, gnomy są sympatycznymi i dość dziecinnymi istotami. Z łatwością poznają dużo nowych przyjaciół i utrzymują ich przy sobie; w przeciwieństwie do innych ras Azeroth, które czują do tego niechęć. Są długo żyjącymi stworzeniami i mają ojcowskie podejście do innych istot, zazwyczaj ludzi. Społeczeństwo Gnomów jest "inaczej" zorganizowane. Większość mieszka w Khaz Modan, zmieszana z Krasnoludami, wysyłając swych reprezentantów do ich króla. Ta garstka Gnomów zaś, która przybyła do Kalimdoru żyje w podobnym ustroju w Bael Modan. Gnomy to utalentowani majsterkowicze. Mają smykałkę do technologii pierwiastkowej i innowacyjnych projektów. Często przebywają razem z krasnoludami, opracowując różnego rodzaju plany i koncepcje, z których Krasnoludy czerpią swoje natchnienie do kowalstwa. Historia The eccentric, often-brilliant gnomes are one of the most peculiar races of the world. With their obsession for developing radical new technologies and constructing marvels of mind-bending engineering, it is a wonder that any gnomes have survived to proliferate. No one knows much about the gnomes' history before dwarves discovered them; not even the gnomes know much of their own history prior to the Second War. Historically, there are some records of gnomes having contact with other races. There is the occasional historical documentation of individual gnomes having contact with humans and high elves in the northern continent of Lordaeron in Tirisfal Glades as early as 848 years before the Burning Crusade. The quest The Mechagnomes suggests that the gnomes had their origins as a "species" of robots created in Ulduar by a Titan called "The Grand Architect" and that the transition from a mechanical to a "fleshy" species is a natural, or at least an expected, process. Gearmaster Mechazod has the ability to revert gnomes back to their robotic form, but most would prefer he didn't. The first widely recorded interaction between gnomes and dwarves occurred 200 years prior to the Burning Crusade. As the story goes, a dwarven explorer came across a small gnomish village. He was shocked to discover that while dwarves had just discovered gunpowder, the gnomes already had a fully automated village with such novelties as mechanical chickens. Contact between the two races grew, and soon, they became quick allies, and the dwarves allowed the gnomes to build their capital city, Gnomeregan, in the foothills of Dun Morogh, near the dwarvish capital, Ironforge. Shortly after this alliance was formed, the War of the Three Hammers occurred. Thriving within the wondrous techno-city of Gnomeregan, the gnomes shared the resources of the forested Dun Morogh peaks with their dwarven cousins. Though dwarves also have a propensity for technology and engineering, it is gnomes who provide the critical, visionary designs for most of dwarven weapons and steam vehicles. Gnome Gnome The gnomes served the Alliance well during the Second War. Strangely, they refused to send any personnel to aid their allies during the Burning Legion's recent invasion during the Third War. Though their designs helped turn the tide against the Legion, humans and Ironforge and Wildhammer dwarves were shocked by Gnomeregan's decision to withhold their courageous troops and pilots. When the Third War ended, the Alliance discovered the reason for the gnomes' sudden withdrawal. Apparently, a barbaric menace — troggs — had risen from the bowels of the earth and invaded Gnomeregan. Knowing that their allies' priority was defeating the Burning Legion, the gnomes decided to make their stand alone against the troggs. Though they fought valiantly to save their beloved city, Gnomeregan was lost and nearly half of the gnomish race was wiped out during its fall. The ragged survivors fled to the safety of Ironforge. Committed once again to the cause of the Alliance, gnomes spend their time devising strategies and weapons that will help them retake their ravaged city and build a brighter future for their people. Currently, gnomes can be seen living in numerous Alliance and Neutral cities such as Darkshire, Gadgetzan and Auberdine. Many gnomes can also be found at Mirage Raceway in the Thousand Needles, competing with their goblin rivals. One can also spot the occasional gnome hovel in places like Tanaris, the Hinterlands and Azshara. The ruling council of the gnomes has reunited in Ironforge at Tinker Town. More recently, gnomish encampments have begun to appear at the fringes of the world, including Toshley's Station in Blade's Edge Mountains and Fizzcrank Airstrip in the Borean Tundra. While the motive behind their activities in Outland is unclear, the gnomish force in Northrend is tasked in establishing a forward base for the Valiance Expedition. Spuścizna The first historical account of a gnome is Erbag, the gnomish representative of the Tirisfalen, during the early days of Aegwynn. Erbag was described as being highly talkative as well as rather impatient with Aegwynn. He stands as an accurate and general example of the gnomish psyche. He was already inducted by the time of eight hundred and forty-eight years prior to World of Warcraft and spoke on par with his human and elven counterparts, despite their relative obscurity in historical records. Recently, gnomes have discovered Gearmaster Mechazod in Northrend. If he is to be believed, then he was one of the first gnomes ever created, like their dwarven cousins, by the titans. Gnomes have not had kings or queens in 400 years. No other dates or facts have been given. Kultura Little is actually known about gnomish culture. Though what gnomish life really revolves around is unclear, it is perceived by most to be about striving towards the next levels of technology and knowledge through experimentation and tinkering (this is corroborated by the comments and clothing of gnome NPCs). It is not known what social norms may exist for Gnomish marriages, though Marvin and Tamara Wobblesprocket provide at least one example of humans and gnomes intermarrying. Whether or not half-gnomes might be produced from such unions is unknown. Wiara Gnomes place their loyalty in themselves, in their friends, and in their inventions. A few follow a loftier path and pay their respects to the Holy Light. Since the Ironforge dwarves' recent discovery of their Titanic origins, the gnomes think that they too may be products of the Titans. This is very uncertain, however; if it is true, the gnomes as yet remain estranged from their ancestral powersWoWRPG 40-41, with the exception of a few female gnomes within the Sisters of Steel that have shown abilities to turn their flesh to stone or steel. Języki Gnomy mówią w językach Gnomish i Common (wspólny). Znają języki swoich przyjaciół, jak również goblińskich rywali. Ponadto mówią często o sobie w trzeciej osobie. Imiona Gnomów Rodzice nadają dzieciom imiona po urodzeniu. Gnomy posiadają nazwiska rodowe, które reprezentują zaszczytny dorobek ich przodków. Nazwiska te są ważne tylko do ich 30-tych urodzin. Wtedy Gnom musi przedstawić społeczności swoje dokonania i wybrać nowe nazwisko, reprezentujące jego uzdolnienia. To nazwisko zastępuje wówczas nazwisko rodowe. * Imiona męskie: Grobnick, Kazbo, Hagin, Snoonose. * Imiona żeńskie: Beggra, Nefti, Sorassa, Gamash. * Nazwiska rodowe: Spinpistol, Airslicer, Bombtosser, Greatgear. Technologia Zobacz: Gobliny kontra Gnomy thumb|Gnom inżynier Gnomes tend to design fairly complicated devices that are relatively safe. Gnomes are in many ways commensurate organizers: a gnome can spend as much time (or more) organizing and planning a project as he/she does actually working on it. If the design fails, he/she tries to learn why, and fixes it if she can. If he/she meets with success, he/she as often as not continues to tinker with and improve the design, often for years afterward. Thus, many gnomish designs feature a high degree of complexity and a low chance of failure, the exceptions being those that dabble with chaos energy — but even then, they take steps to ensure the worst that could happen is a brief, non-fatal failure. Gnomes overplan new projects, producing blueprints and schematics that can take longer to make than the device itself. While this cautious attitude results in higher quality products and a greater success rate, it often takes so long that cost overruns creep in. While a goblin would scream and flee at the mere thought of a cost overrun, a gnome simply shrugs and presses on. If a project fails to work correctly the first time, a gnome will continue to tinker with it, while a goblin would usually give up and move to something else. Thus, gnomish items have very low failure rates compared to goblin items. Gnomes are innovative thinkers and are responsible for a vast variety of inventions, including more than a few that are commonly attributed to dwarves. Although a diminutive people, gnomes think big, often producing designs far too complex to ever be realized. To gnomes, technology is a way of life. Even gnomes who take on other trades often tinker in their spare time. Because of their innate curiosity, they produce a wide variety of devices that are interesting or amusing but otherwise useless or impractical. While others might shake their heads at such folly, the gnomes value all invention, no matter how unimportant it might seem. Among the well-known gnomish devices are the world enlarger, net-o-matic projector and harm prevention belt. Wygląd Gnomes are small, slight and nifty. They somewhat resemble dwarves, but are even shorter, not as stocky, and have large heads in proportion to their bodies. They have large noses and ruddy skin, their ears are large and rounded, and their hair color varies wildly, some even having pink hair. They have four fingers on each hand. They are often seen with goggles, tool belts and other items related to their technological inclinations. Before the Gnomeregan incident, some gnomes (such Gnoarn) had earned a reputation for themselves by wearing an eccentric hairstyle known as a "gnomefro". Thanks to their extremely small size, in World Of Warcraft gnomes can be a hard target to click, making it harder for enemies to target you using their mouse. This is especially helpful if you're a Fury Warrior or Rogue. Relacje thumb|Gnomka [[Mage|mag]] Gnomes are great friends of the Ironforge dwarves and have fought and died alongside human soldiers. They are wary of the high elves, but so is everyone else, so they don’t feel too bad about that. They battled the Horde in the Second War and have a bit of a grudge against orcs, but gnomes are a kindly and forgiving lot and are willing to give the orcs a second chance. Gnomes and goblins have always been rivals — though whether this rivalry is friendly or brutal depends on the individuals involved. Gnomes have not been on Kalimdor long enough to form proper opinions about its denizens. Tauren and night elves both seem rather rustic for gnome sensibilities — but they can make friends with anyone. Gnomes in night elf territories are tolerated, despite the high number of gnomes who work with arcane forces. The gnomes believe that with their use of arcane magics and technology they offer something that night elves lack in defense of their lands. Znane Gnomy * Grafika:IconSmall_Gnome_Male.gif‎ Wysoki Tinker Gelbin Mekkatorque: oficjalny władca Gnomów; * Grafika:IconSmall_LeperGnome_Male.gif‎ Mekgineer Sicco Thermaplugg: obalony król Gnomereganu; * Grafika:IconSmall_Gnome_Male.gif‎ Gearmaster Mechazod: rzekomo jeden z pierwszych Gnomów stworzonych przez Tytanów, przywódca Mechgnomów; * Grafika:IconSmall_Gnome_Male.gif‎ Toshley: przywódca Stacji Toshleya w Górach Krawędzi Ostrza; * Grafika:IconSmall_Gnome_Male.gif‎ Fizzcrank Fullthrottle: założyciel Pasu startowego Fizzcrank pod rozkazami Dzielnej Wyprawy w Tundrze Borean; * Grafika:IconSmall_Gnome_Male.gif‎ Erbag: najstarszy wspomniany Gnom; * Grafika:IconSmall_LeperGnome_Male.gif‎ Mekgineer Steamrigger: inżynier Nag w Steamvault; * Grafika:IconSmall_Gnome_Male.gif‎ Cohlien Frostweaver: (zmarły) arcymag Kirin Tor; * Grafika:IconSmall_Gnome_Male.gif‎ Silas Darkmoon: fundator festiwalu Darkmoon Faire; * Grafika:IconSmall_Gnome_Male.gif‎ Millhouse Manastorm: Gnom, który zagubił się w Arcatraz; * Grafika:IconSmall_Gnome_Female.gif‎ Ashli: Gnom, który został jeńcem w Zul'Aman; * Grafika:IconSmall_Gnome_Female.gif‎ K. Lee Smallfry: trener-mistrz inżynierii; Grywalna rasa * Grę Gnomem rozpoczynamy w Dolinie Zimnego Grzbietu, na terenie dzielnicy Dun Morogh, otoczonej górami. * Stolicą Gnomów jest Ironforge, który dzielą z Krasnoludami; liderzy Gnomów rezydują w Miasteczku Majsterkowiczów pomiędzy Wojskową Dzielnicą a Aulą Odkrywców. * Mówią językami Common (wspólny) i Gnomish. Atrybuty początkowe Umiejętności rasowe *Escape Artist (aktywna) Pozwala wyswobodzić się z efektów zmniejszających prędkość poruszania się. Nie ładuje się. Czas cooldownu: 1 min. 45 s. *Expansive Mind Zwiększa całkowity intellect o 5%. *Arcane Resistance Zwiększa odporność na magie Arcane (sekretną) o 2%. *Engineering Specialist Zwiększa umiejętności engineringu o 15 przy wyborze tej profesji. Klasy thumb|kobieta Gnom [[warlock]] Gnomes have fair starting stats for the rogue class. This is because high agility benefits rogue's critical hit chance and dodge chance. The melee damage of rogues (and hunters) is based on agility as well as strength. A notable feature that sometimes may give a gnome rogue advantage is their very short height. An unprepared and less alert enemy player might not notice the dangerous gnome rogue creeping near him, especially if his camera is pointed upward or he's distracted. Of course this advantage rarely appears and an experienced player knows to be alert! For Mage and Warlock classes, gnomes have an advantage (at low levels) because their high initial intellect means they have a larger mana pool (can cast more spells before running out of mana). The 5% intellect bonus given by the Expansive Mind trait is calculated after adding bonuses from gear, so it continues to offer an advantage even at high levels. Gnomes are the only race that have no classes with major healing abilities. This is presumably because gnomes are not traditionally religious and would not become a priest, paladin, druid, or shaman, although some do revere the Holy Light. They do, however, have access to the warlock class which has some limited healing abilities, in the form of the Healthstones, Soulstones, the Drain Life spell, and others like it. Tradycyjne klasy Gnomów * Ace * Bombardier * Sapper * Steam Warrior * Techno mage * Tinker Dlaczego Gnomy są w World of Warcraft? *From Insider Interview — with Chris Metzen: Gnomes and Trolls as Playable Races from the Blizzard Insider: "I think we deal with it a little bit in upcoming D&D supplements. During Warcraft II, the gnomes were, in effect, building weapons and lending designs to the Alliance — but they were staying out of any direct fighting. In Warcraft III and Frozen Throne, and even in World of Warcraft, it becomes clear that the gnomes have had internal problems of their own for several years. As of World of Warcraft, they still offer support to the Alliance in terms of building tanks, designing weapons, sending flying machines, and so on. But they had a problem at home that has recently been discovered — an ancient menace from the depths of the underground, called Troggs. The Troggs invaded the gnomes' city of Gnomeregan and wiped it out. The gnomes decided not to let the rest of the Alliance know about this because they figured that they could deal with it on their own. But Gnomeregan fell, probably thanks as much to the gnomes' own actions as to those of their enemies — they likely blew themselves up with whatever failsafe devices they used to defeat the threat. After the destruction of their homeland, the gnomes fled to the safety offered by their nearby allies the dwarves." Inne rasy Gnomów * Sand gnomes - rasa znana jako "piaskowe Gnomy" została ostatnio odkryta na Kościstych Pustkowiach lasów Terokkar na Outland. * Leper gnomes - "trędowate Gnomy" * Mechagnomes - jeśli słowa Mistrza mechanizmów Mechazoda są prawdziwe, są to Gnomy, które istnieją jako roboty. Zobacz również *Magia Gnomów *Technologia Gnomów Źródła strony http://www.wowwiki.com Kategoria:Rasy